Chapter 24
by Sumeet
Summary: This literary work is the conclusion to the Giver novel itself. I have written a chapter that allows for one's imagination to take over and finish the piece however, my chapter simply reveals guidelines to the ending of this novel.


ELA9H—CaseySumeet Bhinder #5

10/2/08 Period 3

**Chapter 24**

As Jonas and Gabriel approach the streets filled with all different colored lights, they are ultimately jubilant and in awe. Jonas had always thought

"Elsewhere" existed. The journey was long, tough and demanding. The next step was to seek shelter and get food from the sources outside of

him. All of a sudden, flakes of fluttering butterflies fly gently from the sky. Gabriel looked at Jonas in a state of confusement, and to Jonas, it

clicked like a light bulb in pure darkness. The fluttering butterflies were none other than snow. The two sticked out their tongue with amazement

as the snow dissolved on their body. They lay down, flat to the floor and made what Jonas perceived to be, snow angels and snowmen. For

awhile, they enjoyed each other's company yet, after a short time, Jonas got up and picked up Gabriel and headed towards the first house in the

complex. Jonas didn't know what he would say, he didn't even know what these people would look or even act like, and all he cared about was

the safety of himself as well as Gabriel. The two walked up to the porch and Gabe clicked on a white button which made a repeated noise. They

heard several footsteps and a short while later, a large stubby man with two what's perceived to be teenagers, answered the door.

"May I help you," asked the man.

"Yes, well would you be so kind to let my brother and I rest and freshen up at your household?" asked Jonas.

"I'm sorry pal, but we have a full house tonight, it's a holiday. Why don't you try the Hendersons who live a few houses down."

Jonas was deeply disappointed, he knew it was going to be a long night.

"Thanks for your concern, and yes I will ask them the next chance I get." said Jonas.

Jonas and Gabe turned back with a face full of sorrow and deceit.

He said, "I don't get it, usually no one refuses to help each other back in the community."

Referring back at the community, the people were miserable. Memories of misery, poverty, colors, and even death troubled their thoughts day in

and day out. The Giver tried to go from dwelling to dwelling every day, to give the specialized care needed to cure or help lessen the pain. Yet,

the Giver realized the plan wasn't well thought out and he soon regretted letting a teenager and a toddler cope with the forces of nature, in

search of "Elsewhere." Every now and then you would hear screams of people grieving over unbearable pain. The committee was horrified. This

failure was worse than the last. However, the Committee of Elders were a bit suspicious of the disappearance of the Receiver if Memories. They

felt there was a link between Rosemary and Jonas. On the other hand, the Elders couldn't focus on that topic right now, they had to focus on the

problem of a year's worth memories which have been released into the Community. Basically, the purpose of sameness in the community was

shattered. The sense of the perfect Utopian society was completely and utterly destroyed.

Back at Elsewhere, Jonas had no luck in finding a place to stay. Each and every house had an excuse of some sort of a "special holiday." Oh how

Jonas yearned for a warm, cozy blanket and that delicious smell of cookies. Jonas could feel the love and joy in the house just from the front porch

of every home.

Suddenly, Jonas put all the pieces together. He yelped, "I can't believe it, today is Christmas!"

He always wanted to experience Christmas himself and on the most interesting, and spectacular day of his life, he somehow couldn't. Jonas

couldn't be happy not knowing when their next meal was going to be. Jonas can't help but think when the next time they're going to shower and

cleanse themselves was going to occur. Thankfully, one family had the true spirit of Christmas, and they gladly accepted Jonas and Gabriel into

their home, after a dramatic plea made by Jonas. As, Jonas and Gabriel looked inside they saw the occasional clutter as well as the everyday

mess of every dwelling. Overall, Jonas liked it, it was much better than a cold, hard floor in the freezing cold.

Generally, Jonas felt horrible about leaving the community as well as the memories behind. However, Jonas felt like a huge weight as lifted off of

his shoulders, which is a relieving experience anyone could relate to. He felt atrocious when he thought of the poor Giver, who never had a break

ever since he earned the assignment of Receiver. Once the Community has everything back in order again, they would have to go through the

dreadful experience of trying to forget the knowledge and modify the rules in order to ease the tension of the receiver.

In the community, the Giver was completely exhausted. The people of the community were basically depressed. They now have a vast amount of

memories concerning topics they never heard of. They never knew of the term, "starvation" or even a "rainbow." The most troubling experience

for the Giver was going through another failure of the assignment. Even though the Giver agreed with the escape plan, he had definitely gotten

the short end of the stick. Jonas was able to free himself of this burden. Yet, the Giver still had duties and morals as well as people to help.

Jonas was always thinking of the Giver, and the pain he must be going through every day. He thought of going back, although he recognized

immediately this might cause even more trouble and anxiety amongst the people. For now, Jonas thought he should stick to taking care of Gabriel

and enjoying the benefits and profits from leaving the job as a receiver, and living a care free life. The community as well as Jonas will never feel

the same way on the perspective of life. For now, all we know is Jonas and Gabriel will be living a life without ridiculous rules and regulations and

with the satisfaction of not being a perfect Utopian Society.


End file.
